buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel
What's all this stupid 'Church of Buffy' crap? I was hoping to find an actual decent Buffyverse wiki. WTF? :Good question... I'm going to delete it. Please help get the wiki back on track by adding some real content. The Church stuff was added by an unregistered user in February, probably as a joke. Angela talk 10:08, 30 October 2006 (UTC) There seems to be a request for cowbell, too. :I'll delete that now too. :) Thanks for pointing it out. Angela talk 17:00, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Categories This is a Buffyverse wiki, therefore categories like "Buffyverse demons" should be renamed to "Demons".--Gonzalo84 02:51, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :That's a good idea, but it's not an easy thing to do since every page with that category on it will need to be edited to change it. It's not as simple as just moving the category page. Angela talk 19:25, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Youtube I suggest not imbedding the Youtube videos into the actual page as this greatly slows down the loading. This might not be much of a concern for another page, but I think the Main Page should be as easy as possible. I don't think the videos are needed at all, but at least reduce them to links. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:34, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :The videos don't show until you click the play button on them, so are you sure they're influencing the page load time? I've moved two of them to the videos page. Does that help? Angela talk 23:00, 10 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm pretty sure that helped a bit. Even if the viseos aren't streaming (or whatever), I guess it has to load the applets. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:35, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Episodeguide in Sidebar What about adding a link to the episode guide to the Sidebar? More of a standard for episode pages... I am suggesting to have a "standard" episode page--an episode page to use as a starting point when creating episode pages. I was just working on Who Are You more in depth and I'm trying to, well, set up a default for episode pages. Anyone is free to input on what they think is necessary for each page, but I already have a few ideas... *An infobox: I think this would look great on it, but there are no templates for an episode info box. (Maybe we could actually have two different ones for Buffy and Angel? Buffy could be a purple and Angel a dark blue?) *Plot synopsis with summary and extended plot in a subheading: This is pretty much obvious, I think... *Acting with starring, guest starring, co-starring subheadings: Again, obvious, but a small note: for the co-starring subheading, I got rid of the links for the actors because they were red and no big characters, thus no actor pages on the Buffyverse Wiki. Thoughts? *Quotes and trivia: I have not seen anything on this at the Buffyverse Wiki, but on the regular Wikipedia, they pretty much say a huge no to trivia sections. Maybe it can be implimented into the article somehow? *Episode box at the bottom: I saw this only on the Buffy season 1 articles, and I have been putting it on other Buffy episodes as much as I've been able to. I haven't put it in any Angel episodes... again, like the episode infobox, maybe another color for Angel? I'd appreciate anyone's thoughts on this! --Miss Burkle 02:41, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :That all sounds great to me... I say be bold and do whatever you think will make the wiki a better place. Over on Wikipedia, they cleaned up their article for "You're Welcome" so I moved the deleted stuff over here. I think we can be more lenient than Wikipedia when it comes to trivia and quotes etc. Paul730 01:43, 15 December 2007 (UTC) *I agree, this seems like a good basic guide. However, I recomend that rather than the often-times abused "Trivia" sections like wikipedia, we take a leaf out of Wookieepedia's book and have "Behind the Scenes" sections for things like casting, trvia, and outher "Out-Of-Universe" material. I've already implemented some in articles such as Andrew and Faith, and personally, I think the articles are better for it. Din's Fire 997 19:21, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::I love it!! I think I'll go with a title like that... trivia just sounds so vague and blah to me. Thanks ;) --Miss Burkle 04:19, 17 December 2007 (UTC) *I like this idea! A lot of that sort of information is on Wikipedia, so we can move it and use that as a starting point. I tried doing that with Restless, and I'll continue with other episode articles if no one objects. Apollo Gilgamesh 21:11, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Proposed deletion Since I am unable to propose a deletion for an article (the template has not been put in yet), I am going to make a list of the articles that do not meet the notability requirement. *YouTube *USA *U.S. *0 I will be deleting them in five days' time from now unless if someone else is opposed to the deletion. Thanks! --Miss Burkle 03:00, 13 December 2007 (UTC) *I would like to add Judgementday‎, if you don't mind. It seems to have been mistook by the author for Judgment. Din's Fire 997 00:51, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me! Although, I'm going to have to appeal to a moderator or administrator, for I am a lowly non-administrator! I'll definitely include Judgementday in the list! :) --Miss Burkle 04:17, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: I added Template:Delete to the wiki for future use. --avfanatic (talk) 15:16, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yay, thank you so much! That looks fantastic. Will definitely be using it in the future. --Miss Burkle 00:44, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Those articles do not meet either notability and, much more importantly, a strong link to the Buffyverse. They're gone. --Gonzalo84 01:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC)